col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Pan Goli
is an extremely powerful Epic Caster. He is classified as an aggressive hero which is an apt description as he has one of the most damaging aoe skills in the game. Additionally his powerful Wizard mercenaries aid greatly in putting out immense amounts of damage in certain game modes. He does not have particularly great stat growth, especially hp, compared to newer heroes, however his skills give him the utility to hold a powerful presence in certain game modes and his aide skill is one of the most powerful in the game. The wording on his skills is confusing, his Active Skill actually launches 4 fireballs at separate enemies and his aide skill provides invulnerability for its duration once the heroes hp drops to 1. Pan Goli is able to attain Enlightenment. Doing so improves nearly every aspect about him, complete information can be found on Pan Goli Enlightenment. Appearance is a soccer madman, or mad squirrel? He features a large pair of human hands which indicate that he is either a man in a squirrel suit or a cross between a humanoid and a squirrel. Whatever the case he dons a large imposing pair of black spiked shoulder pads and a backpack full of soccer balls. He attacks by kicking the soccer balls, sending them flaming through the air at his victims from a moderate range. Hero Skill His Active Skill is one of the classic burst spells in the game. It prioritizes Heroes and hits 4 separate targets, it doesn't say so but it does. At level 26 his skill gains a new effect which reduces the attack rate and speed of enemies hit. His Divine Skill knocks back, damages, stuns, and reduces damage of a number of Heroes. At Pisces his Divine gains the additional effect of inflicting bleeding. It does not detail what this bleeding does, but it is presumable that it inflicts the same bleed as his Active Skill. His Fortitude Skill buffs Sniper Towers' Attack and HP and provides them immunity when their hp drops to 1 for the first time. While immune their Attack Rate and Damage are buffed. Active Skill * Levels 26 - 30 Require Enlightenment. Notes * 's Ragna Rocker launches more than a fireball. It actually launches 4 fireballs. Each fireball will always target an enemy hero if one exists, and no more than one fireball will hit the same hero on each skill activation. If there is less than 4 enemy heroes, the remaining fireballs will hit the nearest non-wall structure or mercenaries. There is no range limitation to the targets. It'll hit even if the heroes or nearest structures are on the other corner of the battlefield. This skill will not make enemy heroes aggressive when hit. Aid Skill Hero Evolve can further enhance his potency by evolving new skills and abilities. His fortitude skill enhances Sniper Towers. Hero Stats Glory Point Stats Notes *Pan Goli can be a very powerful hero, mainly due to its highly damaging hero seeking active skill, aid skill and the Wizard mercenaries. Pan Goli himself has very low HP and moderate ATK stats. * Newer heroes generally have much better stat growth, especially hp, so his impact may be underwhelming at certain levels, and he generally needs to be significantly evolved with good aides and a highly leveled skill in order to have a strong impact in today's meta. It might be best to focus on other heroes and use him as an aid in most game modes until you have the extra resources to pour into him. However with the introduction of Battle Square he has gained new relevance with the lack of Hero Aides exposing his enemies to his onslaught once again. *It is always better to use Pan Goli as a Hero Aid instead of using it to Glory an existing Pan Goli if a main hero still does not have a Pan Goli aid. Having a few seconds of invulnerability is almost the same as having the enemy dealing no damage for a few seconds, especially when all the enemy heroes and/or defenses are focus firing on the invulnerable hero. Pan Golies are often given to players for free as part of log in bonuses and other giveaways. As such it should be easy to keep your main Pan Goli up in level with the rest of your heroes even if reserving a few for aides. * His divine skill can be hit or miss, there are times when it is in your benefit to knock targets away, but many times when it is to your detriment, and the stun component is often negated by the fact that your heroes have to chase forward to reach the knocked back heroes. One of the best uses for his divine is as an opener in Coliseum especially when comboed with another aoe stun/lockout from Great Sage or Won Ton. Category:Heroes Category:Epic Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Aggressive Heroes Category:Ground Units